


Avenue G

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I got bored, M/M, i'm not sure what im doing, songfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avenue Q but I replaced all the characters with Game Grumps
Relationships: Barry Kramer/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Holly Conrad/Ross O'Donovan
Kudos: 1





	1. It Sucks To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what Avenue Q listen to it on youtube and then come back to this. i changed some lyrics to fit the characters better. This is basically just a script god I hate myself FUCK

DAN(singing): What do you do with a B.A. in Advertising? What is my life going to be? 4 years of college and plenty of knowledge, have earned me this useless degree. I can't pay the bills yet 'cause I have no skills yet. The world is a big scary place. But somehow can't shake the feeling I might make a difference to the human race!

Lights rise on Avenue G, a homey, dilapidated street in an outer-outer borough of Glendale, CA. On one building hangs a sign: "Apartment For Rent."  
Holly is putting some garbage out on the street. Arin enters.

ARIN: Morning, Holly!  
HOLLY: Hi, Arin.  
ARIN: How's life?  
HOLLY: Disappointing.  
ARIN: What's the matter?  
HOLLY: The catering company laid me off.  
ARIN: I'm sorry!  
HOLLY: Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm 10 years out of college and I always thought...

She stops.

ARIN: What?  
HOLLY: No, It sounds stupid.  
ARIN: Aw, come on!  
HOLLY(singing): When I was little, I thought I would be...  
Arin: What?  
HOLLY(singing): A big YouTuber all over TV.  
ARIN: hahaha, oh.  
HOLLY(singing): But now I'm 32 and as you can see, I'm not.  
ARIN: nope!  
HOLLY: oh well...  
ARIN: hm-mm  
HOLLY(singing): It sucks to be me.  
ARIN: nooo  
Holly(Singing): It sucks to be me.  
ARIN: nooo!  
HOLLY(singing): it sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning 33. It sucks to be me.

ARIN: Oh, you think YOUR life sucks?  
HOLLY: I think so!  
ARIN: Your problems aren't so bad!  
ARIN(singing): I'm kinda pretty and pretty damn smart.  
HOLLY: You are!  
ARIN: Thanks!  
ARIN(singing): I like romantic things like music and art! And as you know I have a gigantic heart! So why, don't I have a boyfriend? FUCK! It sucks to be me!  
HOLLY: Me too!  
ARIN(singing): It sucks to be me!  
Holly(singing): It sucks to be me! It sucks to be Holly.  
ARIN(singing): And Arin.  
HOLLY(singing): to not have a job!  
ARIN(singing): to not have a date!  
BOTH(singing): It sucks to be me!

Brian and Barry enter, arguing.

HOLLY: Hey, Brian, Barry- can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?  
BRIAN: Um, certainly.  
ARIN: Whose life sucks more? Holly's or mine?

Barry and Brian exchange a look.

BARRY AND BRIAN: Ours!  
BRIAN(singing): We live together.  
BARRY(singing): We're close as people can get.  
BRIAN(singing): We've been the best of buddies-  
BARRY(singing): Ever since the day we met.  
BRIAN(singing): So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset.  
BARRY: wh-  
BRIAN(singing): Oh, every day is an aggravation!  
BARRY(singing): Come on, that's an exaggeration!  
BRIAN(singing): You leave your clothes out, you put your feet on my chair.  
BARRY: Oh yeah?  
BARRY(singing): You do such anal things like ironing your underwear.  
ARIN & HOLLY: Hahahaha  
BRIAN(singing) You make that very small apartment we share, a hell!  
BARRY(singing): So do you. That's why I'm in hell too!  
BRIAN(Singing): It sucks to be me!  
BARRY(singing): It sucks to be me!  
ARIN(singing): It sucks to be me!  
HOLLY(singing): It sucks to be me!  
ALL(singing): Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be It sucks to be me!

A dance break.

ARIN(singing): Da Da Da Da Da-  
HOLLY(singing): Da Da Da Da Da-  
BARRY(singing): Da Da Da Daa Daa-  
BRIAN(singing): Da Da Da-

They repeat "Da da"s one more time.  
Ross steps through the front door.

ROSS: Why're you all so happy?  
BARRY: Because our lives suck!  
ROSS: Your lives suck? I'm hearing you correctly? Ha!  
Ross(singing (oh god)): I came to this country for opportunities. Tried to work on animation. But YouTube is a bitch! But with hard work, I earn a following, on Twitch! And now I'm an artist! But I get no sleep! And I have an unemployed Fiancee! And we have lots of bills to pay! It sucks to be me. It sucks to be me. I said it sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka suck! It sucks to be me!

Danny enters.

DAN: uh, excuse me?  
HOLLY: Hey there.  
DAN: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live?  
ROSS: Why're you looking all the way out here?  
DAN: Well I started in Avenue A but so far everything's out of my price range But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper! Oh, look - there's a "for rent" sign!  
HOLLY: You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get him.  
DAN: Great, thanks!  
HOLLY: Mark!  
MARK: I'm comin' I'm comin'!

Mark appears, dramatically, on the fire escape.

DAN: Oh my god! It's Markiplier!  
MARK: Yes I am!  
MARK(singing): I'm Markipler. From-well, y'know- I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks! Now I'm broke and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes! But I'm here- The superintendent! On Avenue G-  
ALL(singing): It sucks to be you!  
HOLLY: I feel better now!  
MARK(singing): Try having people stopping you to ask you, "Why isn't your hair red anymore?" 

MARK: it gets old.  
ALL(singing): It sucks to be you. On Avenue G! (sucks to be me) On Avenue G! (Sucks to be you) On Avenue G! (Sucks to be us) But not when we're together! We're here together, on Avenue G, We live on Avenue G - our friends do too. 'Til our dreams come true we live on Avenue G.  
DAN: This is real life!  
ALL(singing): we live on Avenue G.  
BARRY: you're gonna love it!  
ALL(singing): We live on Avenue G.  
Mark: Here's your keys!  
ALL(singing): Welcome to Avenue G!


	2. Speaking part 1- you can skip if you don't care about story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that musicals had parts in between where there isn't a song so this is the 1st one of those

Music ends. Barry and Brian exit.

HOLLY: So what's your name?  
DAN: I'm Danny.  
HOLLY: Hey buddy, I'm Holly. And this is my fiance.  
ROSS: My name is Ross. You're so cute! Very Handsome! Are you single?  
DAN: Yeah-

Ross points at Arin

ROSS: Because he's single.  
ARIN(embarrassed): Goddammit, Ross!  
HOLLY: That's Arin, He lives in our building.  
DAN: Hi-  
ARIN: Hi!

Suzy's window flies open. She throws a bag of trash out the window, which  
lands with a 'thunk' on the sidewalk.

MARK: Suzy!  
HOLLY: Good morning, Suzy!  
SUZY: I've got no time to talk. I'm busy.

She slams the window shut.

HOLLY: And that's Suzy.  
ROSS: She's a pervert. You shouldn't spend time with her.  
MARK: Come on in. I'll show you around this place.  
DAN: Great!

As they exit -

MARK: You know, many distinguished people have shown interest in this fine address.  
DAN: No kidding!  
MARK: mm-hmm

They're gone.

ROSS: So what do you think, Arin? He's cute, right?  
ARIN: yeah-  
ROSS: Go get him! Stand you're ground, don't be a pussy!  
ROSS(To Holly): And you need to get a job!  
HOLLY: I'll get right on it!

She jogs off.

ROSS(To Arin): See? 

Ross goes inside. Arin glances toward where Dan exited, and then  
follows Ross.


	3. If You Were Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd song! Takes place in Brian and Barry's apartment.

Brian sits in his tasteful apartment, with a book.

BRIAN: Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "How To Seduce Your Best Friend With Murder" No roommate to bother me. How can it get any better than this?

Barry enters cheerfully.

BARRY: Oh, Hi Brian!  
BRIAN: Hi, Barry.  
BARRY: Hey Brian, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me-  
BRIAN: hm, that's very interesting.  
BARRY: He was being real friendly. And well, heh, I think he was coming onto me. I think he might've thought that I was gay!  
BRIAN(uncomfortable): Achem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?  
BARRY: Well, you don't have to get all defensive abou-  
BRIAN: I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! Why do I care about some gay guy you met? I'm trying to read.

A moment. Brian returns to his book.

BARRY: Well, I didn't mean anything by it. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.  
BRIAN: I don't want to talk about it, Barry, this conversation is over.  
BARRY: Yeah but Bri-  
BRIAN: Over!  
BARRY: Well, okay, but just so you know...  
BARRY(singing): If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway. Because you see if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay. (But I'm not gay)  
BRIAN: Barry, Please! I am trying to read.

Barry stares at him.

BRIAN: What?!  
BARRY(singing): If you were queer  
BRIAN: ugh, Barry-  
BARRY(singing): I'd still be here  
BRIAN: Barry, I'm trying to read this book.  
BARRY(singing): Year after year  
BRIAN: Barry-  
BARRY(singing): Because you're dear to me  
BRIAN: Argh!  
BARRY(singing): And I know that you  
BRIAN: What?  
BARRY(singing): Would accept me too  
BRIAN: I would?  
BARRY(singing): If I told you today, Hey guess what, I'm gay! (but I'm not gay)  
BARRY(singing): I'm happy just being with you  
BRIAN: Kill their friends, kill them...  
BARRY(singing): So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?  
BRIAN: Barry that's GROSS!!  
BARRY: No it's not  
BARRY(singing): If you were gay  
Brian: Awwh!  
BARRY(singing): I'd shout hooray!  
BRIAN: I am not listening!  
BARRY(singing): And here I'd stay  
BRIAN: La la la la la!!  
BARRY(singing): But I wouldn't get in your way.  
BRIAN: Aaaah!  
BARRY(singing): You can count on me to always be beside you every day to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way, you were just born that way, and as they say, It's in your DNA, You're gay!  
BRIAN: I'm not gaaaay!  
BARRY: If you were gay!  
Brian: Argh!


	4. Speaking part 2- you can skip if you don't care about story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Princeton's apartment, again you can skip if you just want the songs.

Mark brings in some packing boxes and a stack of envelopes. Dan follows.

DAN: Hey Mark, thanks for helping me move in!  
MARK: No sweat! And look - you got your first day of mail!  
DAN: Oh, thanks!  
MARK: What's in all these boxes? Anything good?  
DAN: My parents sent all my stuff from home!  
MARK: How nice! And you also got your rent bill, your utility bill, your student loan bill, your credit card bill, your internet bill, your cell phone bill-  
DAN: oh my god!  
MARK: you got any money?  
DAN: Well, I start work tomorrow-

The phone rings. Mark picks it up.

MARK: Hello you, my name is Mark  
MARK(to Dan): It's for you.

He hands the phone to Dan.

(We hear pandemonium on the other end of the line)  
DAN: Um, hello? - Oh, hi!  
DAN(excitedly, to Gary): It's my job!  
DAN(on phone): I can't wait to meet all of you tomorrow -. Sorry, I can barely hear you - Uh-huh. Uh, did you said "downsizing?" But how can I be laid off if I haven't even - no, please don't hang up! Please! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE??

The line goes dead

DAN: Hello?  
MARK: Oh, Dan, don't look so long in the face. Here's a bit of advice - never underestimate the power of long-range planning. If life gets you down, don't sit on your ass and let it pass you by. 'Cause you know what they say - if you rearrange the letters in "unemployed", it spells, "opportunity!"  
DAN: ...what?

Mark smiles and exits.

DAN: Maybe this *is* an opportunity! Maybe I'm not meant to work in some dumb office for the rest of my life! Maybe - maybe I'm meant for a higher purpose!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHILD'S VOICE: What's a purpose?  
VOICE: A purpose is direction for your life. It could be a job, a family, a pursuit of knowledge or wealth. Everybody's purpose is different. The best thing about purpose is that it gives your life meaning.  
CHILD'S VOICE: I want a purpose!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Purpose

DAN(singing): Purpose, It's that little flame that lights a fire under your ass. Purpose, it keeps you going strong like a car with a full tank of gas. Everyone else has a purpose, so what's mine? 

He picks a penny up off the ground

DAN: Oh, look! here's a penny! It's from the year I was born!  
DAN(singing): It's a sign! I don't know how I know But I'm gonna find my purpose. I don't know where I'm gonna look but I'm gonna find my purpose. Gotta find out, don't wanna wait! Got to make sure that my life will be great! Gotta find my purpose before it's too late.

His moving boxes join in. 

MOVING BOXES(singing):He's gonna find his purpose!  
DAN(singing): I'm gonna find my purpose!  
MOVING BOXES(singing):He's gonna find his purpose!  
DAN(singing): I'm gonna find my purpose! Could be far, could be near, could take a week, a month, or a year. At a job or smoking grass - Maybe at a pottery class! Could it be? Yes, it could! Somethings coming, something good! I'm gonna find my purpose!  
MOVING BOXES(singing): You're gonna find your purpose!  
DAN(singing): I'm gonna find my purpose- I'm gonna find it! What will it be? Where will it be? My purpose in life is a mystery. Gotta find my purpose - gotta find me. I'm gonna find my purpose! Purpose purpose purpose! Yeah yeah! I gotta find me.

Applause, playoff.

MOVING BOXES(singing): He's gonna find his purpose Whoa, Whoa, Whoa ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "MOVING BOXES(singing):" When was the last time a human wrote that?


	6. A weird bit that I don't even understand but it's in the musical so fuck it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this includes the beginning of "Everyone's a little bit racist" BUT THAT'S A PROBLEM SO I'M MAKING IT ABOUT SEXUALITY AND GENDER EXPRESSION BECAUSE ARIN'S SUPER GAY AND ALSO LIKE FEMININE THINGS IM NOT SORRY IM HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN

On the video screen: PURPOSE. Dan looks at the screen.

Ross appears.

ROSS: My purpose in life is to make awesome art.

He disappears. Holly appears.

HOLLY: My purpose in life is to make people laugh. And make money doing it.

Holly disappears. Mark appears.

MARK: My greatest fear is that I already achieved my damn purpose in life. And now I'm just happy to walk out my front door with a little bit of self-respect.

Mark disappears. Lights up on the Avenue, where Dan stands.

Arin enters.

DAN: Oh - Hey Arin!  
ARIN: Danny! Hi!  
DAN: Say, Arin - can I ask you a question?  
ARIN: Sure!  
DAN: What's your purpose in life?  
ARIN: Oh! Well - I'm a kindergarten art teaching assistant  
DAN: Right, but what's your purpose? Your dream! Your mission!  
ARIN: Nobody ever wants to know that!  
DAN: I do!  
ARIN(blushing): Well, since you asked - No! I can't! I barely know you!  
DAN: Aw come on!  
ARIN: Okay.  
ARIN(over twinkling music): When I was a little boy, I always wished I had a special place I could go. A special school, only for queers. The media only talks about the bad things gays do, but some of the most productive members of our society are part of the community. So my dream is to start a special school, only for gays, where little gays can become part of the global community. So that, in short, is my purpose.

music ends

ARIN: But I'm not boring! I like to have fun and....party...  
DAN: So you're like all into LGBT stuff!  
ARIN: uh-huh  
DAN: Do you know Suzy upstairs?  
ARIN: Uh-huh!  
DAN: Well, she's bisexual, and you're bisexual.  
ARIN: right.  
DAN: You're both bisexual.  
ARIN: Yeah.  
DAN: Are you two dating?  
ARIN(shocked): What? Danny, I'm surprised at you! I find that phobic!  
DAN: I'm sorry! I was just asking.  
ARIN: Well it's a touchy subject. No, not all Bis are dating. What are you trying to say - That we're too desperate to choose? huh? Huh?  
DAN: No, not at all. I'm sorry, I guess that was a little phobic.  
ARIN: I should say so. You should be much more careful when you're talking about the sensitive subject of sexuality.


	7. Everyone's A Little Bit Racist but it's about being gay instead because i made it that way shut up

DAN: Well look who's talking!  
ARIN: What do you mean?  
DAN: What about that special Queer school you just told me about?  
ARIN: What about it?  
DAN: Well, Could someone like me go there?  
ARIN: No, we don't want people like you - 

He gasps

DAN: bold of you to assume I'm straight!  
DAN(singing): You're a little bit phobic.  
ARIN(singing): Well you're a little bit too!  
DAN(singing): I guess we're both a little bit phobic -  
ARIN(singing): Admitting it is not an easy thing to do -  
DAN(singing): But I guess it's true -  
ARIN(singing): Between me and you, I think  
BOTH(singing) Everyone's a little bit phobic sometimes. Doesn't mean we go around committing hate crimes. Look around and you will find no one's really an ally. Maybe it's a fact we all should face. Everyone makes judgments - based on sex!  
DAN: Not big judgments like who to hire and who to buy a newspaper from,  
ARIN: No!  
DAN: No, like thinking that pansexuals need to stop getting mad at our question!  
ARIN: right!  
BOTH(singing): Everyone's a little bit phobic - today. So, everyone's a little bit phobic- okay. Gender jokes might be uncouth but you laugh because they're based on truth! Don't take them as personal attacks everyone enjoys them so relax -  
DAN: Alright, stop me if you've heard this one.  
ARIN: okay.  
DAN: There's a plane going down and there's only one parachute. And there's a gay, a lesbian,  
ARIN: and a trans guy!  
DAN: yea -

Mark pops out from behind the fence.

MARK: What're' ya talking about, Arin?  
ARIN: uh...  
MARK: you were telling a trans joke!  
DAN: Well, yeah, Mark, but lots of people tell trans jokes...  
MARK: I don't.  
DAN: Well, of course, you don't. You have trans friends. But I bet you tell Asexual jokes, right?  
MARK: Well sure I do!

He busts up laughing

MARK: those stupid aces!  
DAN: Don't you think that's a little phobic?  
MARK: Well, Damn, I guess you're right.  
ARIN(singing): You're a little bit phobic.  
MARK(singing): Well you're a little bit too.  
DAN(singing): We're all a little bit phobic.  
MARK(singing): I think I would have to agree with you

DAN & ARIN(singing): We're glad you do,  
MARK(singing): It's sad but true! Everyone's a little bit phobic-All right!  
ARIN(singing) All right!  
DAN(singing) All right!  
MARK(singing): Alright!! Bigotry has never been exclusively straight-  
ALL(singing): If we all could just admit that we are phobic a little bit even though we all know that it's wrong maybe it would help us get along!  
DAN: christ do I feel good!  
MARK: now there was a fine upstanding gay man!  
DAN: who?  
MARK: Jesus christ!  
ARIN: But Mark, Jesus was straight.  
MARK: No, Jesus was gay.   
ARIN: No, Jesus was straight!  
MARK: No, I'm pretty sure Jesus was gay!  
DAN: Guys, guys, Jesus was ace!

They all laugh. Holly enters.

HOLLY: Hey, guys, what're you laughing about?  
MARK: homophobia!  
HOLLY: Cool!

Ross enters.

ROSS: HOLLY! Come back here! He hasn't cum yet!  
DAN(stifling laughter): What's that mean?  
HOLLY: Uhm -

Everyone laughs.

HOLLY: Hey! Don't laugh at him? How many guys have you fucked?   
ARIN: Oh, Come off it, Holly!  
ARIN(singing): Everyone's a little bit phobic  
HOLLY: I'm not!  
DAN: Oh no?  
HOLLY: Nope!  
Dan: Ha!  
HOLLY(singing): How many open relationships are you in?  
ROSS: What? Holly!  
DAN(singing): Holly, buddy, where you been? The term is Polyamorous!  
ROSS(singing): I know you didn't intend to be, but calling this an open relationship - is offensive to me!  
HOLLY: I'm sorry, Honey. I love you.   
ROSS: And I love you.  
HOLLY: But you're phobic too  
ROSS: Yeah, I know,  
ROSS(singing): The gays get all the attention and the straights get all the power and I'm always in a hotel room with bi-curious chicks!  
DAN: Me too!  
ARIN: Me too!  
MARK: I can't even get a lady!  
ALL(singing): Everyone's a little bit phobic - it's true. But everyone's just about as phobic - as you! If we all could just admit that we are phobic a little bit and everyone stop being so P.C., Maybe we could live in - Harmony!  
ROSS(Australian accent extra prominent: Everyone's a little bit phobic!

Playoff.


	8. Speaking part

Dan is alone.

DAN: Today I feel like I'm getting closer to my purpose.

On the video screen, we see Princeton as a school crossing guard.

CHILDREN'S VOICES: School crossing guard!

DAN: No - that's not me -

We see Dan working at a nail salon, giving an old lady a manicure.

CHILDREN'S VOICES: Manicurist!

DAN:Not quite it.

Dan working as a birthday party clown.

CHILDREN'S VOICES: Birthday party clown!

DAN: Closer - but still, no -

A bell rings

DAN: Wait a minute - I feel like it's right here, in the corner of my mind! My purpose! It's- it's -

Two adorable, snuggly bears appear.

BEARS:Hey, Danny!  
GIRL BEAR: It's us!  
DAN: Who are you?  
BEARS: The bad idea bears!  
GIRL BEAR: We're your friends!  
BOY BEAR: Where ya goin'?  
DAN: I'm almost broke. So I'm gonna get a job while I look for my purpose!  
GIRL BEAR: Did the check come in from your folks?  
DAN: Yeah.  
GIRL BEAR: Then you got plenty of money!  
BOY BEAR: You should celebrate!  
GIRL BEAR: You should do something for you. Buy some beer!  
BOY BEAR: Yeah! buy some beer!  
DAN: Gee, I shouldn't be spending my parents' money on beer.  
BOY BEAR(very sad): Oh. Okay.  
GIRL BEAR(also very sad): That makes me sad, thinking about you not having any fun.  
BOY BEAR(somehow sadder): I'm gonna cry.  
GIRL BEAR(weeping): Gosh, I'm sad. Some days, I wish I was dead.

Dan looks very conflicted, mostly due to the fact that there's two, very sweet and adorable looking stuffed bears in front of him sobbing their eyes out.

DAN: You know? Maybe I could afford a six-pack.  
BEARS: Yaaaaay!  
GIRL BEAR: How 'bout a case!  
BOY BEAR: A case of beer!  
DAN: Noo, no, I can't get a case.  
GIRL BEAR: But you're on a budget!  
BOY BEAR: You're wasting money in the long run if you don't buy it in bulk!  
DAN: You're right. Wow, thanks, guys! I'll get a case.  
BEARS: Yaaaay! See you around, Danny!

They exit.

DAN: See you around, Guys! Gosh, they're awfully cute. It's good to know I'm making friends who have my best interest at heart.

Arin's Apartment. The phone rings twice. Arin answers.

ARIN: Hello?

A crabby old lady appears on the other end.

OLD LADY: Good morning, Arin. This is your employer calling.  
ARIN: Good morning, Mrs.Tistletwat!  
MRS.TISTLETWAT: As you may know, I have an appointment for heart replacement surgery next week, and I need you to teach my class in the morning. I will probably need until the lunch break to recover.  
ARIN: I get to teach all by myself? MRS.TISTLETWAT: I trust you, Arin. And you may choose the subject. ARIN: Wow - Thanks, Lavinia! MRS.TISTLETWAT: Arin, when you call me by my first name, the children don't respect me. ARIN: Sorry, Mrs.Tistletwat. MRS.TISTLETWAT: Thank you. She disappears. ARIN: Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who can imagine Dan making up The Bad Idea Bears?


End file.
